


Objects In Space

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [15]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka is 40, Breasts, Combat, Combat Nudity, Combat Training, Crying After Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fighting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Lightsaber Training, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Sabine is 25, Sahsoka, Sapphic, Sex, Small age gap, Smut, Sparring, Women Loving Women, intense smut, pussy licking, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: While searching for Ezra after the Battle of Endor, Ahsoka begins the task of training Sabine to properly fight with a lightsaber. After an intense dance of blades in a dojo, the pair begin to find themselves magnetised to each other, and sparks begin to fly against the wall…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To reiterate what's in the tags - This takes place after the Rebels Finale and after the Battle of Endor, meaning that Sabine is 25 and Ahsoka is 40.

The sweat dripped from Sabine’s brow to the straw padding of the flooring as she clutched the slightly curved metallic hilt of the white bladed lightsaber in her bruised and almost bleeding hands. They’d been at this for hours, since the sun would be expected to rise on Lothal, and it was during these hours that Sabine Wren realised how sloppy she’d grown without the Darksaber.

“Boska! Andoba [Come! Again], Sabine Wren,” Ahsoka taunted her with a flash whip of Huttese on her tongue. It was sultry, almost as if spoken from a whore in the Hutt Systems, and yet Sabine could not help but like the sound of it coming along the air in Ahsoka’s gentle and supple voice. It was an expressive expletive that the young Mandalorian had not heard from her mentor in months since leaving Lothal. To say she liked it was an understatement.

Master Tano was ordering her to commit to another routine, another dance, and Sabine was more than up for it, but in the way that she stood, her hips cocked to be more flamboyant and distracting, as well as her sapphire eyes. Sabine sensed that her new mentor was not going to be holding back anymore, not after the failure that this lesson had been thus far.

Sabine activated the white lightsaber Ahsoka had lent to her for the training and rose to her feet again from one knee. She wiped the sweat from her brow and the blood from her lip where the Togruta had knocked her during the previous bout. Then, without explanation or reason, Sabine took the blade to her trappings and cut a precise incision up the side and let it split. She ripped her training scrubs off of her, revealing her chest bound with cloth - she often bound for combat, as was the Mandalorian way of women. Her eyes were boiling pyre and her breath was an invisible flame, in her heart burned the ecstasy of the spar, of the dance. It had been so long since she had fought with a blade, and this one was more real than any melee weapon that had found itself in her palms.

Memories of Maul on Dathomir flashed across her memory, of when she found the Darksaber, and when she felt it call to her. Then when she willingly gave it to Bo-Katan Kryze for the future of Mandalore.

She charged at Ahsoka with the lightsaber pointed at her in a thrusting stance.

Ahsoka almost laughed as she motioned to the side at the final moment with supernatural speed, leaving her own blade exposed and ready to collide with Sabine’s. They did clash, and Ahsoka used the Mandalorian’s weak hold on the sabre to riposte and slap the thing from her fingers. Then, without quarter, Ahsoka thudded her orange-skinned elbow into Sabine’s cheek, bruising her and expelling more blood from her mouth. The teeth were red as Sabine staggered, but stayed on her feet, battle-weary.

“E-Chu-Ta! Karking Jeedi! [Fuck you! Fucking Jedi!]” Sabine cursed back in Huttese, damning Ahsoka and her aptitude in the Force. She had channelled it to side-step so quickly and now the tip of the white lightsaber was pointed at Sabine’s exposed bust.

Sabine eyed a glance to the abandoned hilt on the floor - if she had her gauntlet she would snap it to her grasp with a flick of the wrist. But that was the point of the challenge. Ahsoka was training her to be able to defend herself from other Force-users, from Sith, from Inquisitors - they were all still out there. The Dark Side had not perished with Palpatine and Vader at Endor. There was still evil in the galaxy, and Sabine needed to know how to defend herself from it. But this was pathetic.

“Don’t look at that. Look at me.” Ahsoka snapped, authoritative, like a drill serjeant, like Rex. “You don’t have your gauntlet. You don’t have your blasters. You don’t have your jetpack. You’re naked, Sabine. Now, fix this, and take my blade. Or you’ll leave this room with a new scar on your body.” Ahsoka told her, her eyes conveying the deadly truth. She wanted something more than this, she wanted what she had seen during her time with the crew of the Ghost. This was sloppy and sluggish, and this was not the Sabine Wren of sixteen and seventeen years of age. The Sabine Wren of twenty-five needed a kick, and Ahsoka would give it to her.

Her body was littered with scars, trophies of good battles and fights that had seen her spill her own blood before winning or living to see an eventual victory. Going back to Mandalore had given her additions in her life. Lothal had given the most; The Grand Inquisitor, Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother, Grand Admiral Thrawn, even standard troopers. All had managed to pierce her but not kill her. No one would ever kill her. She refused.

She and Ashoka locked eyes for silent moments, with only the hum of the lightsaber sounding off. Both were surveying their next move.

Eventually, Ahsoka slashed at Sabine’s midriff, but the Mandalorian backstepped and used the wall of the dojo to kick herself into the air. She predicted Ahsoka slashing at her again, so followed through, knowing the mentor would change strategy expecting Sabine to do the same. The plan worked, which meant it wouldn’t next time, so Sabine vaulted to the right, and instead of ducking, knowing Ahsoka would stop her, she somersaulted back and grabbed the lightsaber as her hands hit the deck.

Landing perfectly and knowing an attack was coming, Sabine gripped the hilt with both hands and defended her stance, locking blades with Ahsoka in a glorious stalemate, both pushing strength into their blades.

Heat rose, and Sabine felt the radiation of the temperature from the laser of the swords, sweating more.

When they disengaged, Sabine took a chance, and instead of coming back to gain strength, she jabbed a quick slash of her own and nipped at Ahsoka’s garb with the tip of her lightsaber. The shirt came apart to reveal Ahsoka’s exposed bosom, in all the glory of it. But Sabine did not avert her eyes from her mentor’s and nor did the Togruta feel exposed. This was intense with a beautiful pyre and euphoria that pushed both women to their limit, and it was completely what Ahsoka wanted.

They stood opposite, Ahsoka holding the hilt behind her in her age-old stance and Sabine holding the thing defiantly in front of her, like Luke Skywalker did.

Sabine was smiling though, if anything out of the comedy of it all. “Yuna puna… Re leah [First Class… Very nice].” She complimented her mentor’s shape and form, taking in a short glance at her bust.

“Panwa pateesa, con kwee-kunee [Enjoy friend, inferior queen],” Ahsoka taunted, lunging forward with a thrust of her blade and catching Sabine’s lightsaber.

The Mandalorian lacked skill enough to riposte, she simply deflected the strike and twirled into her own, catching Ahsoka’s sword again and engaging in a dance of flourishing strikes and slashes, pushing her strength into the semi-naked mentor. It was glorious. The rhythm, the lines, the fluidity of the combat, and even the stakes and the heat. Sabine felt the sweat shaking from her as her mouth bled inside of her. She quickly spat out a wad of blood before coming at Ahsoka again with a swing from the left, letting the handsome Togruta duck and come at her with an overhanded twirl of her sabre. Sabine brought the white blade up slanted to catch the blow and felt her muscles buckle and spasm when the contact came upon her. She was tired. Her palms were even bleeding slightly from gripping the metal for so long and so tightly. Sabine didn’t dare fight with Ezra’s lightsaber, it didn’t feel right to use it now without knowing how to wield it as he could.

Sabine managed to pull off one final leap, right up and over Ahsoka, landing behind her, and both women twirled to halt as their blades edged close to the other’s throat. There they stayed in heavy breathing for moments, until Ahsoka smiled.

“Nagoola [Not bad].” Ahsoka stated with a sly smile, deactivating her lightsaber and Sabine doing the same, almost blushing as she felt a little proud of herself. She handed the hilt back to her mentor and bowed.

Then she came back up, and laid eyes on the nakedness she had reduced her teacher to - bare orange breasts looking full and endowed in front of her making her inner desires flare with the same intensity that had just ceased. She looked away immediately and then did blush, out of both embarrassment and lust. “I… am so so sorry about that, Master Tano. We were in the heat of the moment…” Sabine choked a little, but before she could move, Ahsoka’s hands were on her shoulders, turning her around and pushing herself against Sabine, in turn pushing herself to the wall, pressing those large and so soft mounds into the Mandalorian’s toned and succulent shape.

“Vopa je? [Would you like me?]” Ahsoka asked, sticking with the sultry vocabulary of her Huttese knowledge. She could sense the effect it was having on Sabine. Her deep eyes were swirling with want, especially now, as Ahsoka’s breasts were pressed to her frame, and as their lips traced so close together, desperate for a kiss. The older Togruta wanted Sabine so much she could hardly control herself anymore - the younger Mandalorian was exactly what she wanted, what she desired so much the urge to ask her for it was like fire in her core. Her breasts tingled slightly with elevated sensitively and the montrals resting down to her orange bosom were the same, begged to be touched. They never felt like this. Ahsoka was burning for Sabine.

Sabine pushed her lips to her mentor’s and kissed her so deeply they both moaned into it. Hands came to Ahsoka’s breasts and began to knead and fold and squeeze so gently and yet profoundly that Ahsoka’s core began to weep with euphoria. Between her sculpted legs, she felt the wetness and a buzzing sensation that sang to her like a siren song as she kissed Sabine slowly and with intent. She bit the Mandalorian’s lip and kissed her neck, nipping at that soon too as her own strong hands came to Sabine’s bound rack.

The younger woman was almost being stifled, but she loved it so, taking the submissive role and letting Ahsoka have her merry way with her scarred and hardened body. Her own sex hummed to her, begging for something, begging for contact and release already.

“Sabine…” Ahsoka gasped, breathlessly and so needy she pushed herself forward a little more, reaching for the Mandalorian’s leg and pulling it up, gracing her succulent rear with a gentle hand while she kissed at the woman’s clavicle.

Wren was out of breath herself, overwhelmed with the pleasure coursing through her frame the more and more the gorgeous Togruta woman treated her body as if it were the highest-grade silk in all the galaxy. Orange-skinned fingers moved all over her own tanned flesh like a painter crafting the finest work of art. Sabine felt like it - Ahsoka made her feel like art. Her mind warped as she felt the tracings of fingers down her thigh and between her legs, coming under her underwear and taking, cautiously to her sex.

“May I…?” Ahsoka asked, waiting so ultimately for consent. It was paramount.

“Karking tagwa… [Fucking yes].” Sabine cursed audibly, her words shaking as they left her lips.

Instead of feeling fingers grace her silk, Sabine was shocked when the hand near her jolted, and pulled down her underwear to her ankles, letting Ahsoka fall to her knees, hoisting the Mandalorian’s legs over her shoulders and letting the woman rest easy as the Togruta’s beautiful lips came to her folds, her tongue penetrating her and sending fireworks all over Sabine’s body as Ahsoka began to taste her.

With Ahsoka’s lips at her sex, her tongue gathering a sweet bounty of wetness to ingest, Sabine yelled out loudly in ecstasy as the titillations shot through her rapidly. Her heart was beating itself into Hyperspace and her exhausted body was a servant, helpless to catch up. The sensations pulsing from between her thighs were so powerful it kept her pinned against the wall as she let her weight rest upon her lover’s shoulders. All the while, Ahsoka pleasured her devoutly with exquisite oral. Her sex released more wetness the more it continued, it was simply so resplendent.

Sabine’s hands snaked down to the back of Ahsoka’s head, careful and weary of her splendid and proud montrals to find a safe place to lay her hands. The mentor stopped her series of deep tongue swirls for a moment to catch a breath.

“You can…” She stammered, feeling a plethora of wetness at her own sex as she touched herself momentarily. She was so wet. Ahsoka’s opulent eyes gazed up at Sabine’s and they shared a spark of even wider lust. “You can hold onto them… If you’d want to… I don’t mind.” She suggested, feeling so vulnerable about offering but knowing how intense and profaned it would feel to have Sabine clutching her montrals as she ate the toned Mandalorian out against the wall.

Before Sabine could bring herself to accept the esteemed honour of holding the horns of Ahsoka’s lovely montrals or even say anything, the sensual Togruta took her lips back to the silky fold they loved to taste so deeply. Sabine was like a well of nourishment, of sapphic fuel to Ahsoka’s deepest raptures. The Mandalorian was helpless but to hold onto the horns like handlebars or the railing of protection as Ahsoka took to tasting her once more, as deeply as before with her tongue swirling inside of the younger vanguard.

“Chuba! [Fuck!]” Sabine unleashed into the temperate climate of the air as she relaxed back against the wall and let Ahsoka have her way with her dripping and wetly smeared sex below.

With a flailing arm, Sabine gripped the bindings at her chest and began to hurriedly to unravel them from her chest. She wanted to be as bodily naked as the woman drinking from her sex so uninterruptedly. She soon got them off as well, holding one hand at her own perky yet smaller breasts and the other back down, gripping Ahsoka’s horn with courteous intentions. “You’re… Incredible…” Sabine gasped, void of breath and feeling like her body was to burst into flames the more and more her temperature rose. How was this real? The sensations were like stars all over her glorious body. When she peered down, wanting to look more at her lover’s face, she found her orange-fleshed arm retreating between her own legs and the traces of hand and finger motions.

Ahsoka was touching herself. Rubbing, even fingering her own no doubt beauteous folds and letting her wetness gather on the floor. Sabine covered her mouth as she felt the sudden shudder of release collapse from her internal bow.

“I’m gonna…! I’m coming!” Wren lamented into the air with such force her body curled forward as if leaning on a speeder. Her whole frame buckled like the foundations of a cruise under siege and she felt Ashoka bring hands at her rear to hold her close, but the tongue around and inside of her sex did not let up. The woman was coaxing the orgasm from her like a sacred rite. But Sabine could not hold it or control it. The orgasm came as a wash of lush wetness and followed along the path into Ahsoka’s mouth, and the Mandalorian tasted so sublime, the Togruta moaned almost as loudly as Wren while her climax rode through her like stampeding bantha.

Ahsoka let her down easily, craning into a bow of almost reverence over the younger woman’s robust body. It was as if she prayed to Sabine, and it sparked something in the Mandalorian that nothing sexual ever had.

Sabine began to cry.

“Hey… Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Tano asked, coming to her lover and wrapping arms around her. They were both completely naked now - their clothes in tatters or otherwise destroyed around the dojo between both dances. She embraced Sabine so tenderly and smoothly her limbs caressing felt like sheets of fabric. How could anyone be so soft?

The younger woman hadn't noticed, she was so overwhelmed. She felt her tears come down her cheeks and wiped her eyes, chuckling a little at how silly it felt. “Oh! Chuba [Dammit]. I don’t know why I’m crying… I never cry after sex…”

Ahsoka gave her a loving and doting squeeze, cuddling her closer as they lay themselves on the plain floor. It was oddly comfortable. “Crying never has to be a sign of sadness. Or weakness,” she spoke, so softly, and lightly. Then Ahsoka smiled. “Perhaps…”

“Perhaps… What?”

Tano kissed her, differently this time, it was so much more loving and gentle. “Perhaps you’re crying because you just really liked it this time.”

Smiling herself, Sabine kissed the elder woman back, cupping her lovely cheek and holding her closely on the floor.

“You got that right… Master…”


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine observed the astronomical charts on the central console of the cockpit as Ahsoka flew. They had no idea where they were going or where to search for Ezra next, even as they travelled from system to system, planet to planet, scanning, even landing to ask around to find the blue-haired boy who’d saved his people from the blue-skinned Grand Admiral. Both Sabine and her new mentor, and new lover had been looking for months, with no real idea where the boy could be.

“Why don’t we scout out the Outer Rim Territories? Lothal’s there, it’s not too much to think Ezra took Thrawn a short distance away from his home so he could be found.” Ahsoka suggested, taking her hands off of the controls, which were flying themselves almost, and resting her palms on her supple thighs.

Sabine was glancing a little at them, following her mentor’s hands and then looking at her trying smile. She looked very fair, quite beautiful in such a reserved way, it touched Sabine inside. A lot of what she was thinking about was their hookup in the small dojo they’d set up in the cargo bay of the freighter. How Ahsoka had her against the wall, both of them clad naked and Sabine clutching her montrals as the older woman drank from between her legs. The moans Sabine let loose still rattled inside of her mind and made her flushed as Ahsoka spoke at her. The whole scene kept playing over again and again.

The gorgeous Togruta put her lightsaber away after the pair had sparred to a stalemate, and she stood before Sabine with her naked, orange-skinned and white-tattooed bust exposed after the Mandalorian woman had slashed her training garb to ribbons with the borrowed blade. The next thing that had happened was that Ahsoka had Sabine against the bulkhead, breasts pushed against her own and then everything began to melt as the experience of oral sex replayed again and again for Sabine. It was so surreal, so euphoric she couldn’t stop thinking about it in some shape and fashion. It had been three days too. Three days since Ahsoka had had her lips to Sabine’s silk, caressing her with a lucid and determined tongue.

Secretly, Sabine wanted more, wanted another encounter in the dojo, but was so nervous about the whole thing she hadn’t mentioned it to her mentor yet. She didn’t know if Ahsoka regretted it or not.

But then the aftercare came to her mind. “Perhaps you’re crying because you just really liked it this time…” Ahsoka had comforted her as she had wept when her orgasm was finished, as they lazed on the soft flooring of the arena, both naked and holding each other. That embrace, the memory of it, it was one of the sweetest and most wholesome experiences Sabine had been opened to in her life.

She was so guilty of wanting it again.

“Sabine?” She suddenly heard Ahsoka asking, and realised she must have completely ignored her lover as she was daydreaming about their encounter.

The Mandalorian jumped a little in her seat, disturbed. “Huh?! Oh… I’m sorry, Master… I was…” She struggled, trying to come up with an excuse for why she was totally not paying any attention to the here and now. Ahsoka was smiling at her gracefully.

“You were…?” She teased, knowing full well what the younger woman was thinking about. The answer was not only written all over her face as she blushed at the mentor, but Ahsoka could simply tell how much it had impacted her. She’d been a little more reserved at sometimes, and a little more open to her at others. They had shared more physical contact at surprising moments - touches of their hands, and simple embraces. It had been lovely, and Ahsoka was caught wanting the same as Sabine.

More.

“I was… Thinking that if Ezra took Thrawn somewhere he didn’t want the Imperials to find, he’d have taken him to Wild Space - that’s where we think the Chiss come from anyway…” Sabine tried to cover, not hearing that Ahsoka had suggested searching the Outer Rim Territories, but knowing that if she changed the subject back to Ezra, she may be safe. She didn’t want Ahsoka knowing she was still stuck in the memory of three days ago, remembering how incredible it felt to have the Togruta licking between her legs.

She closed her eyes, trying to breathe easily but failing, and not seeing the sly glance that Ahsoka was giving her. The older woman was like a jester. She knew what was stuck in her pupil’s mind, what she wanted, and of course, the master wanted it too.

Comically, and teasingly, Ahsoka pushed her bountiful chest out, and scooted in close to Sabine, to see the astronomical charts, but as a primary goal, to fluster the younger Mandalorian. She brushed close, her slender arm coming around behind Sabine’s waist and Ahsoka pushed her endowed bosom into the woman’s side, letting her frame at least feel the dimensions of those now familiar breasts. Ahsoka hadn’t worn her armour since they had acquired this new ship, she didn’t feel the need to wear it aboard, and thus her normal garbs were thinner than the plate. Sabine’s body felt the curvature of the bust poking to her side and she blushed guiltily.

“Perhaps…” Ashoka breathed, close to her younger student’s neck, exhuming her building lust for the twenty-five-year-old. Sabine’s blush grew all the more rose-coloured in her yellow-tinted shades of flesh. Things were growing all the more intense suddenly as Ahsoka tried to tease her. Her arm around the woman’s waist felt her dimensions lovingly as the Togruta pushes her bust further into her frame.

Those breasts… Sabine wanted so much to see and feel their gorgeous curves and full weight again. They were illustrious, perky and yet so sublimely soft.

Both women turned their heads slightly, and blue eyes locked to each other, profoundly. “Perhaps you’re right, and we should… change course. Don’t you think?” Ahsoka asked of Sabine so dreamily the younger woman found herself pressing her legs together in some futile act of self-control.

She was utterly helpless as Ahsoka looked at her like this, felt her body. The heat the Mandalorian felt was unfathomable. “Actually… I… I don’t mind where we’re going… right now…”

“I have to agree… Our heading seems… very desirable… Don’t you think?” The elder mentor breathed once more, her lips heading forward, drifting like a solar flare to Sabine’s as she sat, open-mouthed in desire and helpless to resist her master’s advances. This was a dream come true once again, but she felt awkward. Sabine felt on edge as if this wasn’t entirely right. Ahsoka was her mentor, and she felt guilty for last time, and now at this time.

She jolted, set off by a small beeping instrument on the dashboard of the cockpit - an alert in the engine room, but the blue lighting of the signal told it was a non-emergency. Something non-critical must have blown, as the ship was a hulking wreck they’d salvaged from Hutt Space after a small run-in with an Imperial Deathtrooper team. Despite the downfall of Palpatine and the death of Darth Vader, the Empire still remained, and so did engine troubles it seemed.

Sabine coughed, as Ahsoka and she waved off from almost kissing each other, and levered herself in the robust chair. “I’m gonna… go check on the Hyperdrive…” She alluded, quickly making her exit with the rose of her cheeks still flushing her helplessness. Ahsoka smiled as she left.

Three or minutes later, by the time Sabine had tinkered a little with the main bulk of the components on the battered Hyperdrive, swapping out the motivator and scrubbing the combustion coil so the thing didn’t wheeze, she heard the sliding doors to the Engine Room whoosh open. Of course, it was Ahsoka.

Yet, it was not Ahsoka fully clothed, rather the opposite, aside from a large cloth that she had draped over her body to cover her, and the older woman was smiling so sultrily and astutely. Her lips were almost glistening and her gorgeous blood-orange flesh looked divine to Sabine as she held her hydrospanner in her hand with some compression tape. No words came to mind other than all the verbs Sabine wanted them to be acting out, and their eyes looked at the other’s with musk and hearty desire, it became impossible to think of anything else. As if the galaxy around them was nothing and they simply existed in the small compartment of the engine suite.

“I guess I couldn’t wait for you to get back to the cockpit… And I know how good you are with engines…” Ahsoka whispered, or at least it sounded like a whisper, gorgeous coming from her lips.

Sabine put her tools onto the metallic table behind her and unclipped her belt from her waist, not saying anything as she brushed a slick hand through her buzz cut of purple hair. Her fingers were slated in oils and grease from the dirty heart of their ship but by the look of Ahsoka, she didn’t seem to care.

Without prompt, Ahsoka dropped the cloth that was covering her to fully reveal her gorgeous and completely naked shape, her sublime hips and full breasts splitting Sabine’s attention away from her beautiful face and arms. “Why don’t you… inspect me?” The mentor suggested, and Sabine did as she asked.

Crossing the gap between them, Sabine took to one knee on the engine room floor, Ahsoka extending her right leg for attention, and dirty hands came to her foot. The Mandalorian kissed the toes, before working her way up the orange flesh and to Ahsoka’s calf, kissing her so amorously and sensually, holding her gently as she worked her way up the length of the limb. The thigh came next and Sabine never wanted to move her lips from the curvature of it, the plumpness of the area was dreamy, soft to the touch and to the kiss, and the tinkerer left some marks of black oil around her lover’s leg, staining her but the forty-year-old hardly complained. The attention she was getting was sublime. With an outreaching hand, Ahsoka found the door panel and sealed them in, shutting this wholesome experience off from the rest of the galaxy. And as Sabine kissed higher up her supple thigh, the Togruta seemed to hum and sated, lusty moan.

“Inkabunga… [Amazing]” Ahsoka whispered the higher up her leg Sabine seemed to kiss, her lips lingering like they never wanted to leave. Her greased hands found her exposed rear and graced it respectfully, only squeezing lightly as she kissed.

Sabine stayed silent, apart from her own uncontrollable breaks in the silence to either moan herself quietly or catch a breath, as she advanced with her crusade of sweet kisses up the length of her lover’s limb. Until eventually she came to the promised lands - Ahsoka’s sex. She was already wet, a gorgeous glaze of her saturation that greeted Sabine as her tongue came to taste. The euphoria came from the texture, and indeed the succulent flavour, as Sabine began to ingest, to take in the budding wetness from Ahsoka’s orange silk. Said consistency of the release coming from her alien mentor was so rapturous it split Sabine’s mind in two as she experienced it coming to her tasting centres. Ahsoka was simply so good to feel, the Mandalorian’s hands still clutching at her buttocks, a little more intensely now as she began to carve her way through the Togruta’s gentle and sensitive folds. Orange hands roped their way down to Sabine’s conservative amount of hair, the small tuft of purple at the top of her head and fingers snaked through the strands, brushing through her as she lapped up more and more elated moisture. It was sweet, with a tang relating to citrus, and a gorgeously viscous finish that made Sabine’s inner halls cry with the eloquence of sapphic choirs, relieved for this to be happening once again. Only now, Sabine was licking at Ahsoka’s handsome folds, lapping her tongue between her orange labia and drinking her fill as if her master was a succulent fountain.

Again the matriarchal Ahsoka let out a long and melodic moan as Sabine kissed her way deeper into her wet folds, licking at the abundant puddles there and tasting her completely. The Mandalorian moved a hand from her rear to clutch upward at her large and endowed breasts. They were so full, so gorgeously balanced and weighted in her hand, soft to the touch and perfect to squeeze slightly, respectful of her master’s boundaries even as she ate her out with a battlefield-borrowed passion she’d developed over the years. Sabine was so ultimately gay, so full-on for Ahsoka she was losing herself in their joining of feminine and vulnerable bodies. The air turned pheromonal it seemed, as their two selves acted as one entanglement of matter in a sea of stars and metal. Ahsoka’s moans sang to Sabine as she took them as a sign that she was bringing her master such joyous release. Her lips curled into smiles as she kissed the hooded pearl of her budding clitoris and traced her slippery tongue up and length of her petalled folds. They were two powerful objects in a weary space that was beginning to heal, on a journey that would lead to anywhere for their friend.

Yet they were so caught up in each other, between each other’s legs, there seemed to be enough time to never reach their destination - in that they had no idea where that ending was. There was the whole galaxy to look, and so they spent the time like this, knowing it would be nothing to anyone but themselves.

They were opened to each other, and it felt like the most loving thing in the universe. Peaceful, and exhilarating.

Ahsoka felt like she was free falling through sensational waters all the way down to Sabine’s mouth as if her entire frame turned to liquid for her lover to taste until climax came. And it felt so sudden. “Wait!” Ahsoka trembled, jolting her hips back and her folds away from the seal of the gorgeous mouth eating her out. “I’m going to come if you continue…” She juddered, resting her shaking palms on Sabine’s broad and butch shoulders.

The smiling Mandalorian licked the moisture from her lips and grinned. “You don’t wanna come?” She asked, confused.

The Togruta, still shaking, took to a crouch. “I… yes… But I don’t want to make you feel like you have to do all the work… I… I want you to come with me, Sabine…” She confessed, before tossing her weight onto the younger woman and falling upon her, taking her to the bulkhead floor with a thud and a shared moan. With Sabine’s belt removed earlier, Ahsoka had no troubles finding the latch of her pants and undoing it, providing entry into her panties as three days earlier.

Orange fingers found predictably wet folds of the Mandalorian and before she began to rub sensual circles around Sabine’s retired clitoris, the purple-haired woman took her hands to her mentor once again - one to cup a full breast of orange and the other to her still dripping sex, fingers penetrating her in sapphic intercourse, and in seconds they were having even more sex, on the floors of the engine compartment, with lips locking in a series of kisses, eyes closed and the rest of the universe melting away as sparks flew from their cores.

Sabine felt hotter than ever and Ahsoka aided her in shedding the clothing of her top and pants, until she lay in a tattered bra and her knickers around her knees as Ahsoka fingered her gorgeous entrance, slowly and gracefully to elongate each pleasurable pulse from her sex, and Sabine was doing much the same - two fingers slipping in and out of her elder master, as the fingers of her free hand circled and pinched her erect nipple and tossing Ahsoka over the edge into pure ecstasy while they fucked.

“You’re… so good… Damn…” Sabine found herself whispering in a rasped stammer as Ahsoka funnelled her fingers deeper and faster into her sex, caressing her inner walls to find the one spot to send the Mandalorian on a one-way track to her returning orgasm. Ahsoka found the waves between them as euphoric as the sensations coming from her own fold as Sabine rubbed her pearl and made her a little wild.

As Ahsoka let out a glorious cry, Sabine brought her fingers into her mouth, lapping at the secretion that had gathered all over them and wetting them for another insertion into her beloved master. The wetness made the next wave of intercourse so much easier, and Sabine increased her speed and even the pressure with which she pleasured the older woman. With her mouth she went to Ahsoka’s exposed and elegant throat, biting down into her bright orange flesh to mark her while she fingered her desperately. The mentor fucked Sabine faster too, with two of her fingers while her thumb remained on the now exposed clitoris, coming from its darling hood to enjoy more sensitive contact. The eccentric circles Ahsoka motioned around it while her fingers entered and caressed Sabine’s most responsive recess sent the Mandalorian into a deep place of sensuality and divine feeling, her sex exploding with sensitivity and delight the more Ahsoka touched her there, and the mentor’s folds were in much of the same position, humming chants of gorgeous release as more wetness came from her.

Sabine felt so close, and as she passed into a territory there was no return from, she felt contractions and tension inside her lover’s sex, tightening of her crevasse as she fingered her more and more.

“Are you… Are you close?” She asked, almost fearful as she was very close indeed.

Ahsoka was all gasps and breathless moans but she managed to speak after swallowing a gulp of air and stray moisture. “Yes! Oh… stars, yes.”

Without much else, they found themselves rutting in groany messes, thrusting their hips into the other’s fingers and kissing again so deeply while they tipped each other close, close and closer still until the ghost was given, and Sabine buckled. Ahsoka felt the same sensation come over her lower half and her orange legs grew weak, like fluid. Together they shook and kissed so passionately as they reached a mutual climax, and their orgasms released into the other’s hand.

The heat from it was heartfelt, like a fuzzy sort of warmth that made Sabine blush, and waters come from her eyes again without her noticing. Ahsoka’s fingers came to her aid as she wiped the tears before they began to spill.

“You’re crying again…”

“E-chu-ta… Why again? I really liked it, so why am I crying?” Sabine asked herself, bringing her wrists to wipe her eyes but she still wept wholesomely. Ahsoka loved it, loved the representation it held for her. Sabine looked so adorable as she wept solemnly and wiped her eyes, with her mentor holding her closely in a matriarchal embrace.

She kissed her Sabine closely and on each cheek in turn. “I’m starting to think these tears aren’t of sadness… I really think you cry after you have sex that means something to you.” She theorized audibly as she pulled the cloth over their naked and exhausted bodies.

Sabine took her orange hand and kissed the tips of her master’s fingers. “Well… You mean something me. You mean a lot to me… Is that… Is that okay?” She asked, not wanting to say she loved Ahsoka but implying something more than it.

The mentor was lost for words for a while, but kissed Sabine again, on her lips with a lingering afterthought. “Sabine… I’m not a Jedi… And even if I was, I wouldn’t let it get in the way of how I feel. I never have.” She confessed, opening her heart for the younger Mandalorian. “You’re my student, but I consider you something much more than that… You’re the stars in my sky. The breath in my lungs… You’re my oath.”

“Master… You’re my cyare riduur, [beloved partner]” Sabine spoke in Mandalorian, not knowing if Ahsoka could interpret it at all. Huttese was one thing, and Mandalorian was very much another. The language was so ancient, the tongue had been lost to much of the galaxy.

But, as Sabine did not know, not to Ahsoka. She knew exactly what her lover had spoken, and rose her lips to kiss her forehead.

“Murcyur ni, aalar ni, bal aalar ner haalas, cyar’ika [Kiss me, feel me, and feel my chest, sweetheart]” The Togruta spoke in Mandalorian, better than Sabine could have ever imagined.

They kissed again, passionately and let the time waste away to the sound of the humming Hyperdrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lesson in the ways of the Force proves to be too much for Sabine in this new relationship as Ahsoka walks her mind. Later in the night, Sabine dreams of a horrific scene where her mother removes her gender identity.

They’d worked through the physical aspect of fighting with lightsabers, but Sabine was still nothing further than a pupil still as they traversed the galaxy looking for Ezra. The space in the old Republic Shuttle was small and rather cramped once gotten used to. Sabine was used to living on the Ghost, but Ahsoka’s ship was rather different and living as they were was a vast and stark change living with the Spectres.

The small cargo hold was their dojo, the sleeping compartment their study and boudoir. What had become their sanctuary was the engine compartment, with the hum of the small reactor and hyperdrive droning on fairly loudly as they meditated. Ahsoka had requested Sabine put Ezra’s lightsaber in front of her as the Togruta put her silver blades before herself too. They sat crossed-legged in the middle of the room and kept their eyes closed as they drifted off with the continuous beat of the old engine.

“Calm your mind, apprentice,” Ahsoka reminded Sabine, sensing thoughts creeping into her mind from the shadows. They’d had run-ins with the Imperial Holdouts and Sabine was so connected to her master now, she wanted to do anything to protect the older Jedi as they searched for Ezra across the stars. Neither of them had given up hope that he’d perished to Thrawn aboard the Chimaera.

Ahsoka soothed her apprentice with the Force, entering her mind and walking among her thoughts, touching each with a calmer hand and gentler touch.

“Relax, Sabine... Let the thoughts float away from you,” she tried again, sensing more emotion flaring up. The lesson was on letting go and becoming one with the living Force around them. There wasn’t much on a ship, but Ahsoka enabled Sabine to connect with all the energy around them and in the vastness of space.

“I’m relaxed... I am relaxed. My mind is calm...” Sabine lied, trying to tell herself the falsehood so as not to think about the doubts and reservations around her.

Ahsoka opened an eye a peek to see the expression on her pupil’s face in the darkness of the dimly lit engine compartment. “The first step into failure is lying to yourself, young one,” Ahsoka reminded her again, of an earlier lesson.

Sabine sighed, breathing out frustration among the hum of the engine. “Do we really have to meditate in here, master?” She asked, trying purposefully to change the subject to something inconsequential and meaningless to her current plight. She remained her eyes closed and saw nothing but blackness but she knew Ahsoka was there, close by and at an arm’s reach away. Sabine could gently feel the aura of Ahsoka’s bare feet beyond her own, the coldness of the metal becoming warmer under her body. She could hear Ahsoka chuckle to herself at the change of the subject.

“Your thoughts betray you, Sabine. I can see all that plays on your mind in a setting such as this. Your body becomes an open source of all information about you. It’s a weakness that our enemies can use against you,” the older Jedi taught. “I can see you doubt our current course and that you fear we may never find Ezra,” she continued, reading Sabine’s thoughts like an open book.

The Mandalorian opened her eyes and looked ticked. Her anger flared from fear and Ahsoka raised an opened palm to stop her body before it could move.

“Master?” Sabine prepared to ask, as Ahsoka opened her own eyes and looked at Sabine with loving protection and yet silent worry. She could sense every minuscule change in the younger Jedi’s emotion and mood, she could read her obvious thoughts and she judged them failing in the lesson she wanted to teach.

Ahsoka reached for and took her lightsabers, slotting them at her belt as Sabine did the same out of imitation.  “Remember, Sabine. Fear is a path to the Dark Side. Fear...”

“Leads to Anger. Anger leads to Hate. And Hate leads to Suffering...” Sabine recited, just as she had heard Ezra doing so with Kanan, and just as Ahsoka had now taught her one-on-one. There was still too much inside her head, she realised, but the young Mandalorian could not clear her mind at all. She felt such love and possession over her master, a bond she never wanted to wither or be cut short. But Sabine still doubted that they would find Ezra at all; all of the locations she could think of or sense through the Force were null and void of any trace of the man. She had too many doubts and too many impending questions racing through her mind as Ahsoka walked to the hatchway.

Sabine felt her eyes upon her and felt a little ashamed that she had failed the lesson so quickly and so badly. “Nothing more will we learn today, Sabine. You have to learn to clear your mind of questions if we’re going to be able to progress forward,” the master told her student.

The Mandalorian’s hand snapped back behind her in a flash and she gripped her master’s hand in her own, standing and pulling herself to Ahsoka to wrap her arms around her master in a plea for affection and reassurance. Having the beautiful Togruta walk among her thoughts made Sabine now feel the most vulnerable she had ever felt before and she wanted Ahsoka, now and so much.

“I’m sorry, master... I’ll learn, and I’ll do better,” Sabine slowly and quietly wept a touch as she buried her head in Ahsoka’s back.

Alarm rang in Ahsoka’s mind. She’d pushed her student and her lover too far and now Sabine was fracturing little by little. She turned in the embrace and quickly held Sabine in her own arms, cuddling her tightly. “Hey, it’s okay. I know you’ll learn. This was a test, Sabine. You’re only still a learner. I never expected you to get it this quickly,” she frantically told her student, kissing the top of Sabine’s head and holding closely. “Come on. It’s late and you’re tired. The autopilot can handle the rest of the jump,” she told Sabine, opening the door again and gesturing her lover out of the gloomy engine compartment. It was time for bed, for both of them.

***

In Sabine’s dream, she was back on Concord, in the great hall of her mother’s house and gathered at the table with the family. Instead of in their battle armour, they sat in dress clothes, and Sabine found herself in a ceremonial gown the style of which she had seen Duchess Satine Kryze wear in the images and holofilms released of her following the state funeral. While House Viszla was now for the most part dead and buried, Clan Wren was granted clemency and still retained their status. As she touched the clothes dressing her, Sabine heard the watery voice of her mother coming to earshot.

“Oh do eat something, Sabine,” she heard her mother telling her.

“What do you expect, Mom. Spending all day with her machines and experiments. She’s probably getting herself used to the rations they’re gonna feed her in the Imperial Academy,” she heard her brother spitting across the table from her.

She hadn’t seen them in a lifetime, and now it felt like they were now dead in the waking world. Sabine felt a tug on her heart as she observed the table. Her father wasn’t there, still wasn’t there. He hadn’t been there in reality, alive but not there. Only her mother and her brother and their kin were around the stately home. The Governor would occasionally visit to observe her inventions before she went to the Academy. The surrounding clansmen and women, she saw were clad in the Mandalorian Stormtrooper armour and jetpacks.

“Sabine, what’s wrong?” Her mother asked her. She felt like she couldn’t breathe in the dress and pulled at the chest wrapping around her bust. Sabine realised that she wasn’t wearing her usual binder or binding wrap. She always wore it, always compressed her chest to make her body appear more boyish and masculine. She hated it otherwise. More and more she tugged at the chest. “Sabine, do stop it,” her mother reprimanded her as she pulled at the dress. Already she hated it.

“Why am I wearing this?” She asked herself and her mother.

Her brother imitated her across the table. “You put it on, didn’t you?” He asked her in a mocking tone.

“I mean why aren’t I wearing my armour? Why aren’t any of us wearing our armour? This isn’t who we are!” She barked, pushing herself out from under the table and tugging violently at the chest of her dress.

“Sabine! Stop at once!” Her mother barked back. The younger Mandalorian reached for the dual blasters stowed at her belt, and then for Ezra’s lightsaber tucked on the clasp. She wasn’t wearing her belt and there were no blasters or lightsaber; a pulse of extreme anxiety and desperate fear washed through Sabine as her mother stood up too to meet her, giving her a gaze of disapproval. “Sit down, Sabine.”

No blasters, no lightsaber, no armour, not even her bindings constricting her chest to make her appear like a boy. Sabine’s heart began to thunder like a chanting drum as she eyed her mother like a Nexu ready to sink its claws into her.

“What have you done?” She asked with an undertone of accusation. “What have you done with my binder? Where are my blasters?!” She howled like a Loth Wolf.

Her mother snouted like an upper-class administrator. “Honestly, Sabine. Aren’t you becoming a little too old to be binding your chest? To be playing with those feeble weapons. You seem to make enough of them to suit your needs. Why can’t that be enough?” She continued to berate. Sabine’s brother was silent. She sat back down and looked wrathfully for her daughter to do the same.

Sabine’s soul burned for a weapon. But she knew this wasn’t her mother. This was some twisted visage of her mother. Never would she be this cruel to her, to what Sabine knew she was. She didn’t fully consider herself a girl, never had and never would. She was Sabine, and she bound her chest, she sometimes referred to herself with neutral or even masculine pronouns. Sabine was what she felt.

“It’s time to grow up, Sabine. To find yourself a man and begin to think about having a family of your own. That’s what women do when they get older. We grow up.”

Sabine woke up in flashed sweat, her eyes snapping open and her breath coming to her all at once from nowhere. She felt like she’d been drowning on her dream. The grand hall of her family estate on Concord had washed away and she was awake in the reality of the small living quarters of the Republic Shuttle still trailblazing through hyperspace. She was tucked beautifully into Ahsoka’s arms. Ahsoka, her lover and her master. She was in her undervestments and with the binding wrap still constricting her chest snugly. All was as it was before she slept, and precisely how it should be.

Ahsoka still slept, and Sabine pried herself from her master’s arms, sitting on the edge of the small bed frame, hunched over to avoid the bulkhead over her. Slowly she slipped and sank from it, onto the floor as she breathed steadily, stretching her fingers out over her knees as she gripped herself tightly, hugging her bound chest.

The failed lesson had made her doubt her ability, but the dream had made her doubt who she really was. Suddenly the years of her figuring out what person she really was, the things she had done, the crimes committed against her own people, all of it came flooding back and began to chip away at Sabine herself. Ahsoka’s arms slowly snaked around her collarbone and the Togruta held her pupil closely, kissing the exposed back of her neck.

“Its okay, Sabine,” Ahsoka reassured her.

Sabine craned her neck around, and kissed her teacher closely, holding her beautiful cheek. “I know. I’m okay. I’m with you...”


End file.
